Little Cade
by rosemaryleigh
Summary: Rose Cade has always been the younger sibling to the Gang. But, what happens when one of the guys develop feelings for her, and Johnny doesn't approve?


**disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys (sadly) only my OC Rose. **

* * *

Rose Cade strolled down the streets of Tulsa, silently whistling to herself, her worn out Chucks scuffing against the concrete. She smiled lightly as she saw a mother and her child playing together, the small one's hand latched to her mother's as they skipped gleefully with one another. Rose was on her way home from a small walk she had taken earlier, and she was well aware it was past her curfew. It surprised Rose that her parents even cared enough to give her a curfew. Taking a sharp intake of air in, Rose brushed a strand of chocolate brown, grease-free hair from her forehead, running her fingers down to her neck, before letting them drop to her side. Rose began playing with the hem of her blouse as she got closer to home, her palms drenched in sweat, she was scared to go home—terrified.

As Rose approached the house, she took a deep breath, calming herself, as she ran a hand through her hair, shutting her eyes, desperately trying to tell herself everything would be alright. But she knew it wouldn't, she knew her father would hit her for being home late; or her mother would holler at her—she just knew it. Gulping loudly, she placed her foot on the wood steps of her home, walking up to the door, and grabbing the handle, pulling it open; she stepped inside, letting the door shut quietly behind her. Rose's father sat in the worn out couch of their home, immediately standing once he saw her, Rose pursed her lips together, and began to play with her hands, "Where have ya'll been, Rose." Her father spat, striding toward her, "Out." Rose answered, her icy blue eyes meeting her father's cold, brown ones. Rose's father ran a hand over his face, narrowing his eyes at her, "'s past yer curfew." He hissed, Rose only shrugged, "I'm aware." Her father's jaw clenched, as he roughly grabbed Rose's face, his fingers carelessly digging into her cheeks, "Don't ya get smart with me." He spat, Rose gulped, nodding subtly.

Rose knew she'd have a bruise from where her father had handled her in the morning, but spent no time worrying, as she once more peered into her father's eyes, "Yer lucky yer ma' and I even let ya'll live with us!" He exclaimed, dropping his hand from her face. Rose's eyes narrowed at her father, "Johnny and I'd be helluva lot better without ya'll!" She shot back, crossing her arms, a smug smile planted on her lips. Rose's father angrily shook his head, pursing his lips tightly, "Don't ya talk to me like that." He growled lowly, raising his hand, her father kissed Rose's cheek with his fist. Yelping, Rose fell to the ground, grabbing her now soon-to-be-bruised cheek, glaring at her father intensely. Rose's father only grinned, "That'll teach ya." He spat, before walking off, leaving Rose in a mess. Rose shut her eyes tightly, refusing to let a tear fall from her eye, she ran her tongue over her dry, slightly chapped lips, before standing from her spot on the floor. She refused to stay here, she couldn't take it. Rose knew she'd only be hit mercilessly by her parents, or hollered at loudly, but she didn't care; she needed to leave that house, and fast.

Rose once more entered the atmosphere of Tulsa, roaming aimlessly, she thought she might try and find her brother, but she knew where he was—either the lot, or with Ponyboy. Rose didn't want to face Johnny, she didn't like her older brother seeing her hurt, because she knew it killed Johnny to see her in that state, knowing he could do nothing about it. Instead, Rose took a walk to Buck's, she knew Dallas wouldn't mind letting her bunk with him, she had done it before. Rose approached Buck's, walking up to the door, and knocking on it lightly, she waited patiently, scratching the back of her neck, and tapping her foot slightly. She heard the heavy pound of Dallas's feet, seeing the door knob jiggle, a shirtless Dallas opened it with an, "Hmph." And ran a hand through his blond hair. Dally rubbed a hand over his face, groggily letting it fall to his side, "What's up, Rosie?" Sleep was clear in his voice as he talked; Rose lightly smiled at his nickname for her. Rose suddenly heard Dallas sigh, as he gently ran a finger over her bruised eye, "Old man gotcha good, huh?" Rose nodded, frowning. Dallas opened the door a bit wider, "C'mon, kid." He mumbled, tugging her into the house (bar), and locking the door behind her.

Rose yawned slightly, following a trudging Dallas to his room. Rose laughed softly once they entered the room, "Pig sty." She murmured to herself—Dallas cracked a smile, motioning to his bed, "Ya could stay there," He offered, "I can take the floor." Rose shook her head, "Nah, 's your bed, Dall." She protested. "Glory," Dallas mumbled, "I'm tired, I don't mind the floor, jus' go in ma' damn bed." Rose sighed, nodding as she climbed into Dallas's bed, after he grabbed a pillow. Rose shifted slightly on the mattress, causing it to creak quietly. Dally let out a tired sigh, turning his back to the brown-haired girl, Rose stared at the ceiling for a moment, before speaking up, "Hey, Dally?" She said quietly, letting her eyes shut, "Hm?" Dallas tiredly made a noise, "Thanks for everythin'." Dally smiled groggily, "Anythin' for you, kid." A small smile graced Rose's lips. Whispering a single, "Goodnight." Rose fell into a peaceful rest; something she was in desperate need of.


End file.
